This project involves a broad-based study of polyketide-type phenolic natural products with particular emphasis upon development of synthetic schemes which mimic known or putative biosynthetic processes. During the coming year we plan to continue our efforts on tetracyclic syntheses, especially approaches to pretetramides. We also plan to continue ongoing studies of the chemistry of polyketo amides and hope to be able to develop polymer-bound polyketo amides as reagents for synthesis of polyketide-type metabolites. Finally, models of early steps in the biosynthesis of griseofulvin will be studied; some of the key intermediates in this investigation will also be used in metabolic studies.